


【Dickjay】Buttercup

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of cakes, Don't read when you're hungry, Fluff, I finally write sth that's not filth omg, M/M, for actual food
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick在地球另一边出任务，他决定通过给Jason送花和蛋糕来传达思念。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 42





	【Dickjay】Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> 其实很想写点什么，但是看着四面八方的坏消息心情真是好不起来……所以先把这篇目前写好了的放出来。祝大家新年快乐，身体健康！  
> 嘴炮文。不建议大家在深夜观看，因为容易饿。  
> 题目来自Jack Stauber的同名歌曲（建议用来当bgm, mv很好笑），由于文化水平不足一直以为和cupcake是差不多的意思。其实是毛茛。  
> 然后，我圆回来了:)  
> 还有上ud查的时候发现排名第一的解释是"A boy who thinks he's the biggest gangster in the world but in reality is a cute little softie who likes teddy bears and rainbows". 笑死我了。

Day 1

“好饿。”

Jason躺在床上，挠着肚子对手机屏幕说。Dick特地展示了一下他盘子里金黄松软的炒蛋和焦脆的培根，换来了Jason的一个中指。

“我要饿死了——”

Jason把手机丢到一边，用枕头捂着自己的脑袋哀嚎。他很想给自己做点吃的，但是今晚的夜巡太累了，他太累了，床垫、抱枕和棉被又过于柔软。

手机里传来Dick噗噗的笑声，还有他喝了一口正宗那不勒斯咖啡之后满足的叹息，Jason气得差点按下那个红色的结束通话键。实际上他按了，但是眼花按错了，因为屏幕里出现了另外一抹红色的东西。

他听到Dick说了一句"Grazie", 然后晃了晃手里的红玫瑰。

“好看吗？”Dick问他。

“好看，但不好吃。”他闷闷地嘟哝道。

“你怎么知道，你吃过？”

“你猜。”

Dick哼哼两声，“送你，想你，爱你。”

“我也爱你，”Jason的声音忍不住柔软下来，也可能是饿得没力气了，“但是我现在更爱吃的。”

Dick大笑起来。

“饿了就睡觉，”他没心没肺地晃着手里艳丽又无辜的鲜花，“睡着就不饿。”

“我要杀了你，然后吃了你。”

他这句话真的是不带颜色的，他已经饿过头了。

“我好害怕，Jason Lecter,” Dick嘲笑道，“你现在有多困？”

“没有饿的程度高。”

“那行。”

“什么行？”

Jason侧躺在枕头上，疑惑地问。屏幕里的Dick朝他飞了个吻，作势把玫瑰扔向前置镜头的方向。

“什么——”

然后门铃就响了。Jason皱起眉，看向监视器，发现是一个快递员。

“三更半夜的，你竟然压榨服务业人员。”

“我给了五十块钱小费，”Dick摇晃着手机，“现在，给我去开门！”

Jason去了。他非常友好地又给了那个男人五十块，接过快递，然后肚子被飘出来的诱人香气勾得“咕”了一大声。那个快递员震惊了一瞬间，憋着笑走了。Jason气愤地关上门。

“他的服务态度不行，”他一边冲去厨房一边道，“收了那么多钱还笑我，不敢信。”

“他憋住了，”Dick也笑眯眯的，但是饿得两眼发绿的Jason无暇他顾，“别说话了，赶紧吃。”

Jason几乎把那个盒子徒手撕了。里面是几个精致的杯装蛋糕，蓬松的海绵上是诱人的粉红色奶油——草莓味，棒——点缀着草莓果酱画成的小小心形，和切成两半的一颗新鲜草莓。旁边还放着一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，配上一张写着"I❤U"的小卡片。

他一口就吃了一个，被噎得跑去冰箱拿牛奶，Dick在那边一直笑说“慢点慢点”“又没人跟你抢”。一个热量炸弹下肚，那种让人感觉要胃穿孔的饥饿感立刻减轻了。于是接下来他慢慢地吃，一边吃一边和Dick聊天，直到Dick盯着他的嘴唇挪不开眼了。

“干嘛？”他故意把奶油弄上嘴唇，然后缓慢地，极其缓慢地把它舔掉，注意到Dick微微眯起了眼睛，“我需要为了你的名声，美利坚合众国的形象以及意大利人民的心理健康结束通话吗？”

“我底下穿着制服。”

“哦，那你肯定被勒得很难受了，甜心。”

吃饱喝足的Jason做作地把红玫瑰叼进了嘴里，朝着屏幕眨了眨一只眼。

“哼嗯，”Dick的下颚收紧了，露出他的“夜翼脸”（这是Jason的叫法，Dick自称是alpha脸），语气中带着警告，“我之前还在犹豫要不要买那个红玫瑰样式的口球，现在我决定了。你给我等着。”

“你也要告诉我‘我想和你做爱，想得发疯’吗？那你得跟我说句早安才行，公主。”

“还要带你去街边的咖啡厅喝香槟？”

“你那可不是罗马，亲爱的。”

“也不是阿雷佐，”Dick抬头望了望周围，似乎是已经到目的地了，“我该走了，你也该去睡觉了。”

Jason有点难言的失落。但是他只是露出一个微笑，对着爱人挥了挥手里的玫瑰。

"Buon giorno, Principessa."

"Buona notte, bella. Ti amo."

Day 2

“看看你弟干的好事。”

“那也是你弟，Jay. Damian怎么了？”

“你自己看。”

把手机带进浴室的Dick在雾气中眯着眼看了一下屏幕，只见Jason开着后置摄像头，画面里是他们家的窗户，上面有一坨白白的东西，正在缓慢地沿着玻璃窗往下滑。

“啊！”Dick顶着一头泡沫哀嚎起来，“那个酸奶蛋糕很难买的！我好不容易才订到！”

“哦所以今天的是酸奶味，我还没吃呢。”

“……你骗我？”

“对，”画面变成了Jason的脸，他得意地晃了晃手里完好无损的盒子，“我正在洗窗户，真抱歉让你担心了……等等，你在洗澡？”

Jason在看清楚之后睁大了眼睛。Dick恰好打开了水龙头，一边享受温暖了全身的热水一边回答。

“是啊，怎么，想我把镜头拉远点？”

“再好不过，”Jason被水声模糊了的声音传来，“正好用来送下午茶。”

Dick窃笑。他把头发冲干净之后，拉开了浴室的门，把手机放在了洗手台上，靠着镜子站立起来。然后他退回去，仔细地看了看镜头的角度，准备继续往自己身上抹沐浴露。

Jason给自己倒了一杯红茶，在吧台上打开了盒子。

他看着那几朵清香四溢的茉莉花露出微笑，目光转向那块蛋糕，露出了一个疑惑的眼神。

“这是猫和老鼠主题蛋糕？”

“对！”Dick兴奋地道，“是不是很可爱？”

“这个缺口是应该有的吗？”

“什么缺口？”

“还有牙印。”

“呃，”Dick说，“要是你拿去比对一下，就大概会发现——”

"Damian?"

“反正不是我的主意。”

“长着老鼠头的蝙蝠崽子，”Dick听到Jason小声嘀咕道，他勾起嘴角，“我要给他裤子开俩洞。”

“屁股上？”

“大腿上。垂直地开。”

Dick大笑。

“好吧，记得别让Alf发现是你干的。”

“怎么可能瞒过他……”Jason沉吟了一下，“也对，这样会给Alfred增添工作量。让我想点别的。”

“缝回去也不是很大工作量嘛。”

“你是在给我出主意吗？”

“我出了名的偏心，亲爱的。”

Jason哼哼两声，一屁股坐上了飘窗，就着那个缺口咬下去。

“好吃，”他含含糊糊地道，“幸好Damian没忍不住再来几口。”

“嗯哼。”

Dick开始冲掉身上的泡沫，Jason呛到了，咳嗽着伸手去够红茶。

“怎么了宝贝？”Dick故意压低声音，用上了自己最性感的嗓子道，“被我辣到了？”

眼泪都呛出来了的Jason在杯子上方瞪了他一眼，这一幕真是要多可爱有多可爱，于是正在出浴室的Dick也被绊到了，差点一下巴嗑在洗手台上。Jason上气不接下气地笑起来，兼顾咳嗽，忙得不可开交。

Dick给他比了一个无名指。

“我要去把自己弄干然后睡觉了，明天要早起，”Dick顺势趴在瓷砖台面上说，“你慢慢享受。爱你，午安。”

“我也爱你。”Jason朝他挥挥勺子。

Day 3

“蜜瓜蛋糕好吃吗？”

“好吃。”

Jason刚把那盆Dick弄来的小绿萝在窗台上摆好，浇了水，叶片上亮晶晶的。

“我跟你说，我今天听到了一首超级好听的歌，”Dick躺在床上举着手机说，“给你听！”

“又是流行歌？”Jason在画面外道，“哼，你的品位。”

他正在拖地，戴着耳机，手机放在裤兜里。Dick点开了那首歌，Jason发出一句“吉他不错”的评论。

“嘿，我都三天没听过英语了，这叫‘近乡情怯’。”

“每天给我打半个小时电话的是谁。”

“是夜翼！”

“那你是谁。”

“我是Dick Grayson.”

“幼稚。”

“我还是你男朋友。”

“所以说夜翼不是我男朋友？”

“不是，夜翼是红头罩的男朋友。”

“夜翼不是我男朋友那他干嘛给我打电话？”

“你在说什么呢小翅膀，”Dick大惊失色道，“你是红头罩啊！”

Jason翻了个白眼。

Dick的笑声透过耳机，挠得他的心痒痒。

“怎么样，好听吗？”Dick大概是翻了个身，问道。

“不错。”

这段故意制成了留声机一般的音质，Jason忍不住跟着晃动，他还拿着拖把，看起来可能有点傻。

“等我回去，我们去跳舞吧。”Dick轻轻地道。

“跳什么舞？”

“就，你知道。出去吃顿饭，在有舞池的那种饭店。”

“这是个约会吗？”

“当然。”

“那这是来自夜翼的邀请还是来自Dick Grayson的邀请？”

Dick大笑，然后耍赖一般地说：“都。”

“四人约会？”

“你就是不放过我了对吧。”

Jason轻哼。

“那不行，只能一个人邀请，两个人的话就是200％的成功率了，一点都不公平。”

“是这样的吗？”

“就是这样的。”

“那好吧，现在Dick Grayson邀请你去夜翼和红头罩的婚礼，你去不去？”

“好……等等，什么？！”

“你答应了啊。等我回头问问他们时间和地点。”

“这真是史上最烂的求婚了，”Jason宣布道，“你连这时候都不能放过双关笑话，我不仅不答应还要跟你分手。”

“分吧，反正夜翼和红头罩都要结婚了。”

“我要杀了你。”

“我也爱你。”

Day 4

“你怎么还在听这首歌。”

“怎么了嘛，这首歌很可爱啊。”

Jason咬着勺子，心不在焉地看向下一行。Dick跟他说话的话他根本没法好好看书，所以他索性把书本放下，捧起旁边的马克杯。

最近天气有点冷，飘窗上更是因为他的体温凝结了一层雾气。Jason穿着一件厚厚的高领毛衣，披着毯子，把冷冰冰的鼻尖埋进杯子里，小口小口地啜着可可。

“热巧克力配巧克力蛋糕？”Dick一边把自己的脑袋从套头衫里拔出来一边道，“真享受。”

“这叫肥胖，”Jason含糊道，“我有理由怀疑你是在嫉妒我的好身材。”

“宝贝别担心，你怎么样都会辣得不行的，”Dick开始解腰带，"can't look in your eyes without sparking some."

歌曲刚好播到了这一句，Dick跟着吹了个轻佻的口哨。说真的，配上他这会敞开的裤头显得有一点猥琐，于是Jason将自己的忍俊不禁伪装成了一声嗤笑。

“那你不如快点回来抱着我，真他妈冷。”

即使过了这么久，说出这种话还是会让他脸红，明明Dick的话就永远都显得那么游刃有余。于是他假装转头去查看Dick寄过来的神庵月季，问了句“这是哪来的”。

Dick笑了。

“日本来的呀，”他回答道，“我也想回去抱着你，小蛋糕。”

Jason石化了。

“你说什么？”

“说我也想抱着你，小蛋糕。”

“操，我要吐了，我真的想吐，”Jason仿佛要从手机旁逃跑一般连滚带爬地下了飘窗，摔在柔软的地毯上，“你太他妈恶心了。”

Dick笑得摊在沙发上，抬起手来擦眼泪。

“那你要我叫你什么？My little buttercup?”

“我想要你叫我的名字！”Jason咆哮道，“天哪，我恨死你了。”

“你才不，你爱死我了，还说要我回去抱着你。”

“我反悔了，你别回来了。”

“真的冷就把暖气打开，傻子。”

“也没有那么冷，”Jason嘴硬道，“一点而已。”

“我们付得起暖气费，Jay,” Dick的语气严厉起来，“万一你冻感冒了或者发烧了呢？赶紧去。”

Jason嘟嘟囔囔着去了。

暖风吹出来的时候确实是很舒服。他没忍住喟叹一声，在暖气片前坐下，把脚伸了出去。

“乖。”Dick夸奖道，声音听起来有点困。

“你很累？”Jason问。

“是啊，起太早了，”Dick打了个哈欠，“但是不能睡，我就快要解决这个案子了，我感觉得到。”

“那你也得休息一下，眼睛都睁不开了。”

“说得对，”Dick抬起腿，在那个显得有点小的沙发上缩成一团，把手机放在了脸旁边，“一个小时之后叫我？”

“两个。”

“一个半，不能再多了。”

“好，你快睡吧。”

Jason调了个闹钟，然后也小心地躺下。很快Dick的呼吸声就变得平稳了，他想象着Dick睡觉时的样子，乱七八糟的头发，颤动的长得吓人的睫毛，漂亮的嘴巴无意识地微微张开。Jason想象着Dick回来之后他们躺在一起的场景，放任自己闭上了眼睛。


End file.
